Escape!  A Song to Life!
by Onyx O'Bryan
Summary: When two orphans have nowhere else to go, They sing for their lives, attracting the attention of the famous, Shining! What happens when they meet the men who can rock their world OCxNatsuki, OCxSyo Rating subject to change
1. Pervs, Thugs, and Fireworks Ninjas

Well, I have to say, My bestie kicked my butt to get me to actually write something. Hikaru, I love you for it ^_^ Now! Masato! Do the disclaimer mumbo jumbo with your technical self! *cracks a whip*

Masato: Calm yourself, Woman -_- This idiot does not own Uta no Prince-sama. It is owned by "Broccoli", Who she insists on calling "The Veggie King". I'm sure if she did own UtaPri, The world would come to an end. She does, however, own Deja and Jade, may they rest in piece.

Jade: Hey! I ain't dead yet!

Deja: Masato! *tackles him*

Jade: -_-;

Masato: x.x

* * *

><p>"You have three seconds to remove your hand from my ass," stated a small waitress to her overly horn-dog of a boss.<p>

She had leaned over to clean a table after closing up shop. It was bad enough she had to wear the ridiculous skimpy uniform, but she did not need to put up with her boss trying to molest her. She could always feel the eyes of customers on her in the shabby hole in the wall diner, and not in a good way. The young woman did the best she could to hide her very feminine shape but that was a difficult task when wearing a barely-there skirt and a button down shirt missing the top 5 buttons.

The redheaded girl would have been able to get a decent job, but they all required birth certificates and such. All of those precious things were lost to her when the orphanage caught on fire the prior year, started by an arsonist after robbing the place. Everything burned with the home, including the headmistress and some of the other children. Jade had pulled Déjà from the flames that cold night.

She snapped herself out of her memories and started counting as her boss scoffed.

"And what are you gonna do if I don't, Miss Priss? I'm the only bet you have on making any money around here," he replied. "Nobody else will hire a street rat with nothin' to her name. How about you give me a little something and I'll give you a bonus?"

"3."

The girl clenched her fist as her greasy, stick-thin boss slid his hand slowly under her skirt. Seriously, her boss looked like a 40 year old maniac. He was so thin that you could see his bones and his greasy, thin hair slicked back making his gaunt, scarred face show his large, hooked nose. His eyes were tiny and black, like a rat's, which contrasted with his yellow tinted skin and stained teeth. He was a tall man, as compared to her 5'3" height.

"2…"

"Yeah right, little girl. Stop bluffin' and shut your yap," he threatened, his free hand moving to grasp her chest.

The girl clenched her teeth and glared out the window to her side, flipping her long curly red hair over her shoulder and smacking the boss in the face. However, all it did was just frustrate him. He yanked her doll like curls in a fist making her wince and stand up.

The girl practically growled the last number. "1," she spat. "Get the hell off me, you slimy stick bug!"

Just as he was about to backhand her, the window next to them shattered. On the other side, was a very angry looking girl around the waitress' age and about two inches taller. Her long black hair was pulled up on top of her head in a tight, black ponytail and she wore a leather jacket and jeans that had seen better days. Her thug-like appearance was only topped with the baseball bat she was tapping in her hands.

The boss quickly released the redhead and took a step back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You're gonna pay for that window!" he shouted furiously.

The dark haired girl stepped through the broken window and held a hand down to the smaller girl on the floor.

"You alright, Déjà?" she asked with a gentle smile, pulling her friend up. "You didn't come meet me after work so I came to get you. I didn't trust this banana-nosed prick you call a boss."

"It seems to be a trend no matter where I work," Déjà sighed. "You know that, Jade. Good timing.

Déjà blinked her long, doll-like lashes and turned her bi-colored eyes on the man in front of them. She smirked darkly at her boss, knowing what was about to come.

Jade seemed to put two and two together pretty fast and when the man reached in the side of his ragged pants, she saw the glint of a small handgun. Before anyone could register what happened, there was an enormous _crack! _and the man flew backwards to the floor, his nose broken and gushing blood. Jade didn't hesitate, her blue eyes black with rage, and took another swing at him.

After a moment of shock, Déjà jumped on Jade, wrapping her arms and legs around her to latch on and make her friend stop.

"Stop! Jade! You're going to kill him!" shrieked the smaller girl; she didn't think Jade would go as far as possibly killing him.

Jade came to her senses and looked down at the bloody mess of a man. She had snapped several bones and he had fallen unconscious with blood beginning to pool underneath him.

It was silent for a second before Jade looked over her shoulder calmly at the small girl on her back.

"This is always going to end up the same way, Déjà. The gang may run these streets but what if I can't protect you next time? This country is rotting right under us...Everywhere you turn there is a rapist or murder. Crime is everywhere and we have to become a part of it to survive. We even had to resort to a gang and we are only 17..."

Jade turned and stepped out of the diner through the shattered window. She walked down the street with the Déjà still on her back, leaving the bloody heap of a man without a second thought.

"If we stay, one of these times the cops will catch us," said Jade somewhat apathetically. "Not only are we in a gang, but we're minors and orphans. They are going to put us in another holding house...or juvie."

Déjà didn't reply, resting her head on Jade's shoulder, her mind turning. After a minute, she grinned slowly, a Cheshire type of a grin.

"Well...let's leave it behind then," Déjà purred into her ear.

Jade knew this look; Déjà was orchestrating another of her insane plots again.

She groaned and kicked open the piece of plywood that acted as a door to the small dead end space between two condemned buildings they called home currently.

Déjà dropped down and quickly changed into her normal ripped leggings and worn black tank top. Jade sighed and leaned against one of the less-than-clean walls and looked up at the holey board they used as a makeshift roof.

"Alright my little mastermind, what have you got in store for us this time?" Jade said, having ignored Déjà's mischievous look long enough.

The lead gang member shuddered as she remembered the last of Déjà's plans, which ended horribly and involved marshmallows, a hijacked steamroller, and a chase from the cops. Though, Jade had to admit, running from the cops always gave her a rush.

Déjà just grabbed the stash of cash they had been saving that was hidden behind a loose brick in the wall. The cash consisted of money Déjà had earned working at her various jobs and what Jade had earned by doing her oh-so-legal gang work.

"We are going to the airport and hitching a ride on the next flight to Japan," stated Déjà in a matter-of-fact tone.

Jade turned her vivid blue eyes onto the insane girl in front of her.

"Huh?" she twitched intelligently.

Déjà abruptly grabbed her hand, pulling Jade out of their nook and started walking in the direction of the airport. Déjà did not bother to grab anything else, as neither of them really had anything of value to take.

Jade didn't bother to ask "Why Japan?" She knew Déjà was what some would call an "otaku." She had always been obsessed with everything about Japan ever since the day she had found a bookstore that sold manga. Jade, admittedly, was just as bad though…just not immediately as insane as her friend or as loud about it either. Jade did not often admit to anyone that she was an otaku herself; it would give her a bad reputation in the gang.

Déjà and Jade had been all each other had ever since their days at the orphanage. They did everything together after all, including nerd out in the Japanese section of the New York library. They were inseparable since day one.

"Trust me, what could go wrong?" Déjà grinned over her shoulder.

That alone made Jade want to run back to their home. If you could call it a home…. Whenever Déjà said that, it was time for things to get crazy.

* * *

><p>An hour and half had passed since Déjà had dragged Jade down the streets to the airport. They made small talk on the way, though Jade was on alert since it was pitch black, and it was early hours of the morning. Déjà didn't seem to have a care in the world though, seeing as she was running through the empty streets with boundless energy. Her mind was set and her manic grin never seemed to leave. More than once, Jade told Déjà to calm down and stay close to her.<p>

When the airport came into view Jade couldn't help but sigh again.

"And _how_ are we supposed to do this again?" inquired Jade, eyebrow raised at her slightly insane friend. "We don't have passports or enough money for a ticket. You didn't think this through Déjà..."

Reasoning never really worked with Déjà, that much was clear as the redheaded girl went inside knowing Jade would follow.

Déjà looked around and after a moment, found what she was looking for. It was a shop that sold extra baggage for when people brought more stuff than they have luggage for and wanted to fly with it. She picked out two bags a bit on the large side and took them to the middle-aged lady at the counter. Jade stood behind Déjà as she used all but a couple dollars to pay for them.

The lady, who just by looking at her screamed superficial, behind the counter eyed the teenaged girls with distaste as she handed back the change, obviously not pleased about having to serve hooligans. Jade raised her eyebrow at the woman and smirking widely at her while her friend dragged the bags off the counter and struggled to waddle to the door with them.

The lady sneered.

"What are you hobos staring at?" the woman jaunted, crossing her arms. Jade just shrugged indifferently and turned her back on the petty cashier.

"Thought you needed attention. You seem to be begging for it, according to the amount of cleavage you are showing," shot Jade over her shoulder. "If you show any more, I'd be careful around babies if I were you. They might latch on at first sight in a fit of hunger. Those udders make you look like a cow…"

Déjà burst out laughing and left with Jade at her side, leaving a ticked off cashier behind them.

Jade followed Déjà as they ninja'd their way behind the security, thanks to years of sneaking skills under their belts from the streets. Running from cops was surprisingly paying off now.

They arrived at the gates and looked at each other after finding the one that would be flying to Japan.

"Ok, now what do we do? We can sneak past rent-a-cops but how do you expect us to get into a gate without being seen by all those people?" said Jade, confused.

Déjà winked mischievously and pulled up a random package of fireworks that Jade didn't know she had. Then again, Déjà was always full of surprises. She sparked it with a matchbook she had taken from the counter of the luggage shop

Déjà lit the bundle and threw it like it was nobody's business in a random direction. It reached a ways down the long open area before exploding into a fit of color and sounds. People started screaming and running and security ran toward it to see what was going on. Jade's mouth dropped open and she watched in horror as Déjà pulled her to the baggage drop off for their gate. Déjà opened one of the bags and laid it on the conveyer belt while the commotion of the fireworks had everyone's attention.

"Hey Jade, what is this written here on the inside?" Jade snapped out of her shock temporarily and leaned in to get a close look, trying to find what her friend was talking about. As she leaned in to see, Déjà goosed her and made her jump, and as Jade jumped shoved her into the bag, cramming her tight and zipped it up. Then Déjà quickly put the second bag up and climbed inside, folding herself to fit as well and zipping it from the inside.

The conveyer belt moved along and dropped them into a bin that was being carted to the airplane. The man driving the trailer didn't notice a thing, due to his earphones blaring at him and he started loading all the baggage into the plane. When he got to the bags that Jade and Déjà were in, he struggled to heft them but threw them roughly, causing minor pain to the girls, in the compartment in the belly of the plane.

"Damn people," he grumbled. "What the hell do they pack these days? Must be women and their shoes..."

He never heard the giggles coming from the luggage as he shut the compartment.

"You're a fireworks ninja?" asked one of the bags.

"Yep," replied the other in cute voice.

"You shoved me in a bag," said the first bag in a monotone.

"Yes I did," said the slightly smaller bag matter-of-factly.

"We snuck through the New York airport and onto a plane that is heading for Japan."

"Correct."

"...and we just got away with it?"

"My plan was great..."

"...You didn't have a plan, did you..."

"Not in the slightest."

The plane engine started rumbling as they felt the plane start moving. One of the bags sighed heavily.

Great.

Hardly a dime to their names and heading to the country of their dreams in the baggage storage of a plane while stuck in their bags for several hours on end. What's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p>Author: So...? Didja like it so far? I would LOVE input!<p> 


	2. Sing Loud! Your Life Starts Now!

Author: I was told to post chapter two. Don't kill me Hika!

Ren: Well hello little lambs! Allow me to show you my lo- *is kicked in the face by Jade*

Jade: Pervert!

Deja:*drags Otoya in by his tie* I found a disclaimer man!

Jade: O.O *latches onto the strangled redhead*

Deja: Oooor, I will do it! The author of this doesn't own UtaPri. It belongs the The Veggie King! ^_^

Everyone else: -_-;

* * *

><p>"Psssssst... Jade... I have to pee...," whined Déjà from inside her luggage bag. The bag was rocking back and forth impatiently,<p>

"Dude, you should have thought of that before you turned the airport into a light show," stated the calm and sleepy Jade from another bag. "If you have to go that bad, pee your pants."

Déjà vehemently protested against going pee right then and there and it fell silent for another moment.

"Are we there yet?" the smaller bag asked, nudging the larger one who had gone to sleep for most of the flight.

"For the umpteenth time, _nooooooooooo_. We're still very high in the air. We're stuck here until we hit the... ground..."

Jade went suddenly straight-faced as her argument was shot, the plane having just then landed and Déjà cheering happily, having forgotten her question.

The plane slowed to a complete stop and both of the stowaways shut their mouths and got as quiet as possible as the compartment was opened. A Japanese airport worker started unloading the bags into a buggy cart, carelessly dropping the girls who landed with silent "oomphs", and buried under the weight of several more bags. Déjà could practically feel Jade wanting to clobber the man, especially because a wheel of another suitcase was digging into her ribs.

The carts were dumped onto a receiving conveyor belt for people to pick up their bags. The girls stayed still and waited until the sounds of people left the area before unzipping themselves just enough to check if the coast was clear.

The room was empty and with little chance of getting caught so the girls quickly shed the bags and walked calmly away with their empty suitcases to look as if they had just came off the flight.

The airport was crowded and the din of people speaking rapidly, the rolling of luggage, and other noises almost drowned out Déjà's calls for Jade to follow her.

Déjà led them in a straight line to the bathroom signs, apologizing in Japanese to the people she knocked into on the way to relieve herself. Jade and Déjà had taught themselves the language back in New York, as they had always dreamed of going to Japan. It took a lot of work, seeing that Japanese was a difficult language to learn, but they were dedicated.

When they were done making their pit stop, they fixed themselves up in the mirror…at least, as much as two street rats could be fixed.

They looked at each other for a moment of silence before Déjà hugged Jade around the middle, grinning broadly.

"We made it, Jade!" she exclaimed into Jade's shoulder. "Can you believe we're in Japan?"

Jade smiled, just as excited and hugged the smaller girl back. The two unintentionally made a scene that caused the other Japanese women in the bathroom to act as if it was a scandal. The two girls were oblivious to the wide stares at them though.

"I'm hungry," Jade said sheepishly, leading Déjà out of the bathroom and towards the arrows pointing towards the airport exit. "Let's get out of here."

Both girls took a deep breath of the new Japanese air once they were out the glass doors. It was a bright morning.

Déjà frowned as she thought and the two teens wandered around while they tried to think of what to do next. Both of them were starving, that much was obvious, but they had too much pride, especially having previously been part of a New York City gang, to be reduced to begging for money or food.

Getting out of the general vicinity of the airport was practically an adventure within itself. Déjà almost got hit by a car at least twice, Jade rescuing her at the last second. The drivers around here didn't seem very concerned with traffic laws.

After a decent amount of walking and time, the two girls came to a stop to rest at what appeared to be a park within a busy city. In a way, it reminded them of Central Park in NYC, and for now, the familiarity was nice.

Jade sat on one of the benches and sighed as she rubbed her head. Déjà, however, remained standing and watched the people in the park pass by. There were all types of people passing by, business people taking walks on their lunch breaks and housemoms watching small children play from benches. There were even older kids off playing around as well.

Some of the children found the two girls to be almost surreal, seeing that they rarely ever saw foreigners, especially their age, running around in the park.

And still, the girls remained quiet, Jade's thoughts turning on who she was going to have to rob in the park for money while Déjà was thinking of something else.

"Hey Jade?" Déjà asked quietly, finally turning her gaze down to her friend.

"Hm?" she hummed as a reply.

Déjà unzipped her bag and left it wide open, laying on the ground beside her. Jade opened one eye and looked at her curiously.

"There's only one thing we can do to make quick cash, right?" said Déjà, a smile steadily creeping up on her face.

Jade shut her eyes again, stretching on the bench with her hands behind her head. "Yup," she said. "Mug someone."

Déjà huffed, losing her smile. "We did not come here so we can revert back to being thugs, Jade," she replied with a tone of irritation.

Jade had to laugh; she always thought it was cute when Déjà got mad. "Sorry, sorry," she replied dismissively.

"You _do_ want to eat sometime within the next month, right?"

There was no way Jade could protest because her stomach growled loud in agreement. "I need my guitar…" sighed Jade.

"Ashes," said Déjà simply, referring to the building fire of the orphanage a year back. Jade didn't need to hear anymore of it, not wanting to be reminded that her precious guitar burned into flames.

Déjà jumped up in front of the bench triumphantly as Jade stood up. Déjà took her hand, the two young orphans opening their mouths to sing.

_In a world of darkness_

_It's hard to see the light_

_Survival rests upon your_

_Will to fight~_

People looked up from what they were doing, a few at a time as the two voices rang out strong and sorrowful. The voices were singing smoothly in Japanese as if they had been born to sing.

_When you live in shadows_

_Driven by your fears_

_All you see is hope that's lost_

_And blood and sweat and tears..._

People were starting to gather around to see what was happening, realizing there was a street show going on now. What they saw were two rough looking American girls, singing a sad melody that was beautiful and full of emotion. Both had their eyes closed, so they could feel their words in their souls.

As the last words left their lips, they let the last note ring before Déjà looked up and smiled, turning the entire mood of the piece with just her grin as she picked up the pace and called out her notes, Jade starting in on the chorus.

_ Become a shooting star!_

_ Keep your head up and create your own light_

_ Burn with a passion and light up the night_

_ Flying so fast, a wonderful sight_

_ All that I know is that everything will be alright_

The girls jumped up and around happily, improvising a few moves while they sang. Jade began to clap her hands to get some of the people in the audience to clap with their beat. The majority of them did, especially the children, while Déjà kept dancing.

There was murmuring of approval of the sound as more people were gathering around. Déjà picked up the bag and started to dance around the circling crowd to get some of the audience to drop money into it. Many did, thoroughly enjoying the street show.

Both girls taking turns to sing and vocalize and pouring their feelings into the sound, losing themselves in the joy. Déjà even grabbed a small child and danced with her for a few moments.

Neither of the girls heard the ridiculously long, white limo pull up or a man with sunglasses get out as they sang. He seemed to be in some sort of trance as he got out of the car.

When the girls finished their song, they opened their eyes to the applause but even over the sound of that there was the sound of a feet rushing to them at a high speed, sounding like a stampede. Jade looked around instinctively and saw through the crowd a crazy looking man with shades running at top speed at them. Jade quickly moved in front of Déjà protectively, who noticed what was happening a moment later.

The man fell on his knees in front of the girls, crying waterfalls of tears and wailing loud and frantically in a way they couldn't understand since he would not stop rolling his "r"'s. Jade and Déjà exchanged a look as the audience also stared, wondering what this guy was practically shrieking about. Déjà stepped out from behind Jade and tapped the man on the shoulder gently, smiling to show she meant no harm.

"Do you need help, Mister?" she asked timidly. Jade kept her fists ready in case the man was a pervert, having been trained by Déjà's stalkers one too many times. Jade couldn't trust any man around Déjà.

The man suddenly grabbed their hands and whisked them away from the crowd of people, Déjà barely having enough time to grab her bag of money.

"HEY!" Jade shouted, getting ready to knock the guy out. But before she could, he released them. Déjà looked around and found themselves in a secluded corner of the park, away from most signs of people.

The man's back was turned to them for a long moment, before he abruptly turned and pointed a long finger at them.

"That song was like a kiss from heaven! A message sent from the angels above that there is trrrrruly hope out there in this massive expanse of a world and it was calling out to me and drrrrrrowning me in the purityyyy!" he wailed, falling to his knees again. The girls didn't understand why he had to speak so strangely, rolling his r's and elongating words unnecessarily. "It surely must have been a gift to bestow upon me, Shining Saotome! I can die happily now that I have hearrrrd such a beautiful and powerful song!"

He again start to cry waterfall tears and wrapped his arms around one of Déjà's legs during his dramatic speech.

Jade didn't hesitate in the least to kick the man in the jaw, though she kept herself in control so she wouldn't break it. The man went flying a few feet and laid still for a moment in shock before crawling back quickly and wriggling around excitedly like he had ants in his pants.

The girls yelped in shock at how easily he recovered.

"Tell meeeeee, young ladies, what masterful composerrrr has written that song? I must call my agent and get in touch with them!" he cried out.

Jade just put a hand on her hip and rested other her arm on Déjà's shoulder.

"Déjà wrote the lyrics. I came up with the melody," Jade said simply.

But the man's jaw hit the ground as he draped an arm over his eyes. The girls screamed, freaked out that his jaw could even do that.

"Mere children wrote such a masterpiece!" he whispered to himself.

Déjà and Jade exchanged glances, not sure of what to make of the man. After a moment, he lowered his arm and gazed up at them through his blacked out shades.

"Tell me! Have you ladies everrrr studied music?" When the girls shook their head he stood up and did a classic 'good guy' pose. "Then I insist you both come to Saotome Academy this instant. I am the headmasterrrrr and I train composers and musicians to become world wide professionals!"

The girls were thoroughly confused as to what he was going on about, especially since he was still speaking in his obnoxious manner.

"Now! Let us go to get parents' permissionnnn!" Shining pointed up and in front of him, waiting for the girls to get riled up and lead him to their parents house.

Déjà tilted her head confused as Jade shook her head and packed up the suitcase with the bit of cash they had earned. She had had enough of this guy and was ready to leave.

"Mister, we don't have parents," Déjà stated matter-of-factly, causing Jade to face palm and groan simultaneously. Déjà never really understood that them being orphaned hood rats was not a normal thing…and Jade hated the looks of pity that they were given whenever Déjà decided to tell people their story.

"And we just flew in from America. The money we just got from singing will get us food. It was a long flight," continued Déjà, as if nothing was wrong. "We don't have the time, unfortunately, to join your school…or the money. We are going to have to start looking for an alley to make into a home if we want to sleep by tonight."

At this, Jade fell over at the innocent obliviousness of Déjà. _She did not just say that, _Jade thought, mortified.

The man however, did not seem to care or look put out.

"Then there should be no problem in staying at the academy! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The man threw his head back and continued laughed as the girls looked at each other than back at the crazy man. Both were a little creeped out, needless to say.

"You're offering us a place to stay?" asked Jade doubtfully. She didn't know if she could just trust this stranger; what if he was a pervert trying to get them to come home with him? It's happened before….

"I am not only offering you that but meals and classes as well! You will only need to proveeee yourselves in yourrrr studies and work in the Academy part time!" he cried, pointing to the sky. "Shining is known for his devotion to music and the people who create iiiit! Come! To the limo-mobile!"

And with that, he grabbed each girl by the wrist again, the girls barely having a second to grab the suitcases for the second time, as they were hauled away at full speed by an insane idiot in sunglasses.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think?<p> 


	3. An Escort

Onyx: "Hey everyone, sorry for the lack of update. Don't worry, Hikaru put me back on track. She even practically co-wrote this chapter with me ^_^. She's awesome like that. Also I seem to have had my first flame review. That was interesting. As much as I like listening to critisism, The person acknowledges on her own profile that she isn't nice. Thank you to those of you who tried to defend the story and gave me courage to write again. Jade? Deja? What do you say?

*Deja uses gloves and throws a cactus with glasses on the ground with a battle cry, Jade beats it with a baseball bat until it bleeds cactus milk*

Onyx: ^_^ I do not own UtaPri, only my OC charas and this specific story plot. UtaPri belongs to the Veggie King.

* * *

><p>"Jade, guess what?"<p>

With a heavy sigh because she was already aware of what the answer was going to be, Jade replied, "What?"

Déjà, who was bouncing in her seat next to her, grinned brighter than she already was before answering. "We're in a limo," she said in a covert whisper.

Jade rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile at how excited her best friend was. "Yes, you've mentioned this at least six times."

The second they were pulled into said limo by the crazy man named Shining, Déjà was in awe. She was bouncing off the windows, exclaiming how the car had leather seats, and two TV screens, and a mini bar, and multiple other things that Jade wasn't able to catch her babbling about. Déjà also kept telling Jade that they were in a limousine and it was the best day of her life. At one point, she even opened the sunroof and stood up through it to shout, "I'M IN A LIMO!" to the entire city…. This caused Jade to immediately face-palm, embarrassed as she wrenched Déjà back into her seat and clicked the seatbelt to keep Déjà from getting up anymore.

Shining, on the other hand, had found her enthusiasm quite entertaining and he encouraged it with a long, drawn out speech about how enthusiasm is the heart of creativity…or some nonsense like that.

Now, however, the clearly insane man was talking rapidly in the seat across from them. He had been on the phone for the last five minutes, so Déjà leaned up against Jade in the limo to get cozy. So far, the drive to wherever they were going was quite long, having been in the car for forty-five minutes already.

The two girls, in their unspoken bond, both agreed to wait and see what happens as far as going along with Shining; it's not like he gave them much choice anyways because he practically kidnapped them from the park. They didn't believe the man's story but they knew that they had nowhere else to go and nothing to lose, so going along with him wasn't much of a risk on their part. If everything turned out to be a scam, they knew they could always fall back on their normal routine of living in an alley.

Shining closed his cell phone with a snap and crossed his arms, looking at the girls who were slowly growing drowsy from the drive. Once they realized he was staring with such concentration…or at least they thought with concentration since they couldn't actually see his eyes through his sunglasses, they were more alert. He was silent for a while and it caused Déjà and Jade to exchange glances with each other.

"Becaaaause of my incrediblllle generosityyyy," he said finally, in his strange speech impediment, "I have arrrrrranged a dorm room for the two of youuuuuu at my school Saotome Gakuen. I also have asked escorts, two students frommm the school, to show you the magnificence that is Saotome Gakuen! AHAHAHAHAH!"

The girls were unsure as to why he started laughing almost maniacally so they remained quiet, though Déjà was a little creeped out and Jade was losing interest in the subject entirely, hence a bored expression on her face.

"I will give you a credit card under my nameeee that you can use to buy your necessitieeeess," he continued abruptly, as if he hadn't been laughing at all. "In retuuurrrn for my amazing kindneeeessss, I have decided that you both must worrrrrrk off the debt by worrrrrking for meee, as well as doing yourrr best in classs."

"Excuse me…?" said Jade, interrupting his speech, and with a very annoyed look. "And just what kind of 'work' are you subjecting us to?"

Shining over exaggerated a thoughtful pose. "You'lllll just have to find out as time progressesssssss," he said, remind Déjà of a snake. "What I care more about…is the woooorrrkk you produuuceee in classs."

"Is it possible for you to speak normally?" asked Déjà abruptly, though she had said it with the most innocent tone. Jade clapped a hand over her mouth and gave her a slight look of warning. Shining, however, took no notice this, or even acknowledged the question that Déjà had posed.

"Have we commmeee to an agreement?" the former idol asked. The girls looked over at him, having been hissing incessantly about why Déjà's question was ridiculous, with blank expressions.

They glanced back at each other, their eyes showing another unspoken agreement before they turned to Shining.

"Agreed," they said in unison.

"Eeeexxxceeellleeent," said the man, now sounding more creepy than weird. He then handed Jade a silver credit card.

About a minute later, the limo pulled into a large gate, driving down a long driveway that was surrounded by incredibly green fields of grass and trees. Déjà jumped up, only to be restrained by her seatbelt. She pouted, wanting to turn and sit on her knees to stare out the window.

Jade sighed when Déjà gave her the pouty face directly. "Fine, fine," she relented, causing Déjà to squeal with joy and unclick her seatbelt.

A very large, beautiful building, possibly a mansion or something, pulled into their view. The girls only assumed this was Shining's prestigious Saotome Gakuen. The limo came to a stop in the courtyard in front of the main doors.

Shining, reverting back to his overly strong personality jumped up with a rolled battle cry and opened the car door for the ladies before they engine was even off.

"Trrrrrrrrrue idols are gentlemeeeeeeeeeeeen!" he shouted.

Jade stepped out of the limo, ignoring him completely, and shoved her hands in her pockets while she waited for Déjà to join her. Jade looked up at the rather magnificent building in front of her, trying to judge how much of a pain this was going to be...and judging by the sheer elegance of the school, it was going to be a big pain.

She decided she would go along with this…for now… only because she knew there was no way Déjà would leave it if she got attached and she wasn't about to leave Déjà here on her own with this crazy man who claims he is the headmaster.

She felt Déjà stand beside her, goggling over the building. Jade could practically see stars in her eyes.

"You know," sighed Jade, scratching the back of her head apathetically, "I ditched high school in America…what makes you think I wanna come to some damn music school in Japan-?"

Déjà cut Jade off by jumping on her back and pinching Jade's cheek, pulling them up into a forced smile.

"Ooooooow! Leggo!" Jade flailed her arms, not wanting to hit Déjà. The smaller girl on the other hand, latched onto Jade with her legs so she wasn't thrown off.

"Too serious," Déjà laughed. "Smile or I will safety pin the corners of your mouth to your ears"

Jade didn't want to see if she was really joking or not, despite the tone of joking. Déjà had the tendency to be very scary at times.

While the girls were busy making a commotion, Shining had pranced off, vanishing unnoticed. The two teens were laughing, Déjà finally managing to get Jade to smile voluntarily, when they heard someone clear their throat purposefully in front of them.

Jade turned slightly to her right, Déjà still on her back, so they could look to see who it was. However, they were staring into the chest of teenage boy. Slowly, they moved their eyes up to see the face.

Jade twitched when she saw the odd, straight edged haircut.

"Straight Edge is a bluenette?" Déjà whispered into Jades ear. At this, Jade had to clamp her mouth shut so she wasn't rude by laughing in the boy's face. "I didn't even know bluenettes existed!"

"Déjà!" hissed Jade, trying desperately not to laugh.

The tall, young man had a serious look on his face, as if he had never smiled a day in his life. The girls immediately noticed a small birthmark under his right eye, somehow adding the slightest amount of femininity to his otherwise masculine face. His royal blue eyes were piercing as he stared down at the two girls. He was a generally good-looking guy, despite the fact that he looked like he had a stick up in a place it shouldn't be.

Another boy, who they didn't notice, stepped out from behind the first. This one was taller and with light brown or even dirty blonde hair. Or was it orange…? The girls weren't sure but his hair was quite long just touching his shoulders. His blue eyes were a little less piercing and all the more flirtatious. It was obvious that this second boy was into his self image and vain.

Jade froze on the spot and tried hard to restrain her temper as the long-haired boy took her hand and bowed, kissing the back of it.

"Well hello lovely ladies," he said smoothly in a deep tone. "I presume you are our new students from America? My name is Ren Jinguji. I would be pleased to show you many things."

Ren's flirtatious eyes went back to Jade and she made a look of disgust, her restraint breaking. Jade snatched her hand from him and shoved him away, attempting to wipe his germs off her hand onto her pant leg, shuddering.

Déjà immediately jumped off Jade's back skipped over to Ren, who was now on the floor. "Don't mind her. She doesn't warm up quick to strangers," said Déjà sweetly, offering her hands to help him up as the serious boy smirked at the misfortune of his rival. Ren took her hands and pulled her down to him.

"What a kind little lamb," said Ren with a sly grin, now on his feet. "What is your name, little one?"

The bluenette was rubbing his temples and sighed, clearly irritated with everything that was transpiring…though he looked like he would be the type of person where everything was irritating to him. He lowered his hand and looked over to Jade.

"I apologize sincerely about that one," he said in an equally deep tone. "He's a nuisance and disgrace to his name."

"Nuisance isn't quite the word choice I was thinking of," said Jade, more to herself than to anyone.

"I am Masato Hijirikawa," continued bluenette, ignoring her statement. "We are your escorts for the day, per the headmaster's request."

Jade eyed him doubtfully. He spoke formally, as if they were in some sort of business transaction and everything had to remain professional.

She glanced over at Déjà, who was talking rapidly to Ren. They were several yards away…and Jade wasn't quite sure how the distance between them managed to happen but Jade made sure to keep a watchful eye on that Ren guy…he clearly was trouble.

"I'm Jade. My friend here is Déjà," said Jade to Masato, watching Déjà from the corner of her eye. "We just… flew in from America, but I guess you already knew that. Anyways, not to be rude, but would you mind showing us where we could put our suitcases? I'm sort of tired of carrying it around."

Jade tried to be as polite as she knew how to be…which admittedly was a difficult task. Before Masato could reply, Déjà ran over to them, half-dragging Ren by the hand. Ren looked a little thrown off guard by her brazen behavior. Jade couldn't help but laugh and crossed her arms.

"Another victim of Déjà's 'be my friend' trap," she said, amused. "She doesn't take no for an answer and she'll talk a mile a minute until you give in."

"Yes, I noticed," Ren said good-naturedly. "The little lamb is quite the chatterbox. Though it only adds to her charm."

Ren winked down at Déjà, who beamed back. Jade's eye twitched at the sight, her dislike only increasing for the guy every second, especially since he kept calling Déjà "little lamb."

Déjà thanked Ren for his compliment and let go of his hand, turning to Masato. The bluenette raised his eyebrow at the small girl.

"Will you be my friend too?" Déjà asked innocently. Masato looked up at Jade, his expression asking if Déjà was really a high school student. Jade shrugged slightly at this, half smiling.

"Perhaps it would be best to just remain acquaintances, Miss Déjà," he replied apathetically, trying to sidestep the topic. Déjà, however, looked up at him determinedly. She could already tell his personality and knew she would just insult him if she pushed him like she had pushed Ren. She grabbed one of her suitcases and walked right up to Masato, invading his personal space.

"Eventually you will change your mind," she said with a bright grin and wagging a finger at him. "Just wait and see, Mister."

Masato looked unconvinced as Déjà stepped back to give him room.

"Can we go now?" she asked, looking up at Jade, who took the other suitcase and nodded to Masato.

He nodded back just slightly and started leading the way as Ren followed the girls through the school. After a bit of walking and climbing of stairs, and a lot of it consisting of Déjà running around from one side of the hallway to the other and admiring anything and everything, Masato turned into a hall that had doors lined up on either side.

He stopped at a dark wooden door with the numbers 524 hanging in silver from it. Ren stepped forward, pulling a key from his pocket and unlocking it. Immediately, Jade held out her hand to take the key from him.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"The last thing we need is someone like you with a key to any girl's room. Hand it over, buddy," Jade said sarcastically. Ren made an annoyed expression and gave her the key almost hesitantly. Masato opened the door for the ladies and Déjà hopped in, Jade right behind her.

"Wooooooow! This place is huge!" cried Déjà, dropping her bag right at the door. "We get a bed to ourselves? Really? Can we jump on the beds? Is that allowed? Jade! It has a balcony! No way! Oh my god, look at the view! You can see everything from up here! HELLO WORLD! What is this? Oh! It's a closet! Jade, we have a closet! Wow, we have two desks! Hey Jade! It has a bathroom! Look at the bathroom! Look, look, look! The toilet flushes! Oh look, hot water! Wow, it's so clean. The walls here big. Can we hang stuff on the walls?"

Déjà continued to babble on while she literally ran around the room and jumped on one of the beds, declaring it hers. Masato and Ren looked with their own surprised expressions at Jade, who had face palmed. Well, Masato actually looked slightly annoyed more than surprised.

"She acts like she has never seen a living quarters before," Masato observed quietly.

Jade frowned and continued further into the room while Déjà still continued to talk, now more specifically to Ren, seeing that no one else was acknowledging her questions.

"That's because she hasn't, Hijirikawa," said Jade flatly, walking to the free bed and turned her bag upside down, dumping the money out. Once everything was on the bed, she shoved the empty suitcase under the bed, repeating this process with Déjà's bag. There still was not a lot of money, even after their attempt at earning it by singing. They had a total of *1763 yen.

Jade slipped the money into her pocket for now, hoping the guys would just leave it at that. Fortunately, Déjà skipped over to her and grabbed her hand.

"We need to go shopping. The nice, weird guy that talks funny said we could use his credit card he gave you," she said, practically bouncing where she stood. "We need to buy everything! It would be nice to have a hairbrush, too."

Déjà gestured to her mass of red curls. Jade nodded in agreement and turned to the boys, hand on her hip.

"Will you take us to a store or something?" she asked with another attempt at being polite. "We're not picky really but we honestly don't have anything other than what we are wearing, and not to mention, we would like to at least have soap to take a bath with. Just sayin',"

Jade hoped they wouldn't just leave them alone since they knew they were not even from this country. Besides, Shining _did _say escort…so that had to mean something. Masato sighed again and turned to head out.

"It is my duty to be your guide," he replied in his signature monotone. "I suppose this is part of the task. If you don't keep up, you will be left behind."

Déjà cheered and Jade quickly grabbed her hand so they could follow the serious kid with no social skills out. Ren, however, gave a semi salute at the door.

"Unfortunately, I have fan girls waiting for me," he said unapologetically though with a creepily seductive smile. "I can't afford any more time with this. I will be around in the morning, as assigned. Until then, adieu."

Ren patted Déjà's head and disappeared down the hall.

"Fan girls…?" said Jade as Déjà locked the door. "The hell does that even mean…?"

"Girls with fans?" offered Déjà as they hurried to catch up to Masato. Jade laughed, affectionately putting an arm around Déjà's shoulders, making no indication that she was going to reply.

_Well, I guess this could have turned out worse. Looks like this will be a better life is on its way,_ Déjà mused. With that, she giggled to herself, gaining a confused look from Jade, before she asked Masato if he wanted to be her friend yet.

* * *

><p>Syo: Oi woman! glad you did your own damn disclaimer. *Natsuki pops up and chases Syo randomly with a pink frilly dress*<p>

Onyx: Thats what you get. I unleash the hound on your ass, runt! *shakes a fist as Syo screams*


	4. Masato's Nightmare: Deja!

Onyx: Ok, Thank you all for being so patient with me! I love all the feedback Ive been getting. 3rd Echelon, You are awesome for sticking with me with the reviews! Tiana, You are my Muse and I love you. Thank you for helping me so much. It has been so hectic lately and then I lost the outline I had written for this story when a customer at my work used it as a kleenex and blew her nose on it -_-. I will try to update faster but I cant promise anything. ALSO! Jade and Deja have Tumblr accounts! You should follow them on there to see what they are up too and pictures of then and such! Links are at the end of the chapter! This story goes above and beyond, my dears.

As always, I dont own UtaPri, The Veggie King does! I love yall!

* * *

><p>"IT'S A GIANT WALL OF CANDY!" Déjà screamed.<p>

In less than a second, the girl was gone from Jade's side and sprinting down the aisle. Jade began to shout at Déjà, trying to pry her off of the top shelf in the candy isle of the store. Masato had walked to the next aisle over with the shopping cart full of things the girls needed, pretending not to know them and claiming in passing that they were embarrassing themselves. Neither girl paid much attention to this statement, seeing that Déjà was in the process of trying to take as much candy as she could carry

"Oh my god, fine!" exclaimed Jade, exasperated as Déjà incessantly asked if she could get a box of chocolate pocky as a compromise.

"YAY!" the smaller girl cried, falling back into Jade's arms happily.

Jade made the smallest noise of irritation, though she was not angry with her best friend and dragged Déjà, who was now asking if she could open the box of pocky, back to their escort before they could be thrown out.

"Sorry," said Jade, noticing Masato's darkened gaze as they rounded the corner, "we never really were able to buy candy before…aaand she has a bit of a sweet tooth."

The bluenette with his strangely cut hair merely shook his head and walked ahead of the girls with the cart. "One taste of Natsuki's cooking and she will never want to eat again," Masato muttered.

Jade held a confused expression as she looked at him, though he made no indication he was going to answer her gaze. Déjà was ahead of them, prancing along the aisle and talking to herself about how exciting it was going to be at Saotome Gakuen. Déjà was technically was directing her talking to Masato and Jade, but Masato tuned her out and Jade's mind was on other things, though relating to the topic of attending the music academy.

As they moved down each aisle, Masato was pulling down items of importance, such as toothbrushes, soap, shampoo, conditioner, hairbrushes, and other things at what looked like random…but the girls had a feeling he was meticulous and actually putting consideration in what he was throwing into the cart. Jade was quick to make sure that any feminine care products were also in this cart, since she figured Masato wasn't about to grab any of that stuff. Along with the toiletries were several sets of clothes, two pairs of shoes for each girl, other random things that were needed such as school supplies.

Oh, and now a box of pocky.

The three of them rounded the corner, the aisles ending and opening up to a large area of four-way carts dedicated to women's intimates. Masato stopped dead right where he stood and Déjà could have sworn she saw him blush just slightly. However, upon checking again, his expression was still in his ever-stoic position.

Déjà looked up at Jade with an playfully evil grin. Jade laughed quietly, having a good idea why this face had appeared but did not comment. Masato stood at the edge of the area, not wanting to follow either of the girls as they went to pick out a several sets of bras and underwear that they needed.

Déjà instantly disappeared and Jade knew by her sudden quietness that she was scheming again.

_Best to leave her alone, _Jade thought idly, not wanting to get sucked into another crazy ruse again. Jade, having not been particularly picky about her intimates, selected bras in her size and a few pairs of underwear, almost randomly. She had made sure that all her intimates were black, having no interest in loud, showy colors and she definitely made sure that none of them were frilled with lace and other nonsense, thus being uncomfortable for her; she preferred variations of simple and practical, with just a tad of femininity.

Déjà reappeared after a few minutes with her own collection. Jade had to grin at her choices, seeing that they depicted Déjà's personality to a tee. Déjà had all types of colored and pattered bras and underwear, including a few different styles. Jade even saw a pair of bright red undies that said "Flirt" on them.

"Very cute," said Jade, noticing a semi-conservative laced bra and underwear set in the mix as Déjà handed them to her.

Déjà then picked up a navy blue, lacy lingerie bra, something clearly meant to be seen and not covered, and promptly put it over her shirt. Jade eyed her curiously as Déjà skipped away, giggling mischievously to herself.

_Three, _Jade thought idly, organizing their load in her hands. _Two…. One._

Jade heard an almighty crash somewhere in the general direction where they had left Masato, and grinned widely to herself, envisioning the now occurring scene. Jade couldn't hear everything, but Masato was definitely trying to keep his embarrassed anger to quieter levels so as to not attract attention.

"Well, if you would be my friend, I wouldn't have to chase you," said Déjà innocently. "How does this look on me, by the way?"

"Take it off!" the strict boy snapped. Jade could hear the cart being set upright with things dropped back in it.

"You want me to take off my bra?" Déjà crooned coyly. "Oh my, Masato, I had no idea you were so bold."

Jade could only imagine the facial expressions Déjà was using on Masato and figured she better step in before their escort left them stranded in the middle of the store.

She followed the voices and found a somewhat flustered Masato and a devious Déjà. She quickly walked up behind her small friend and unhooked the offending bra with one hand, giving Déjà a look that clearly said to put it back and to stop harassing their escort. Even still, Jade had found the situation funny so it was hard to keep the smile off her own face.

Déjà pouted but followed the unspoken order, though the remnants of her impish grin was still on her lips too. She went back into the intimate section to put away the incriminating bra. Jade dumped the undergarments they had chosen into the basket and patted Masato's forearm, a highly amused expression on her face again.

"I admire your capacity for tolerating that girl as long as you have," he grumbled, looking generally unfazed by the transpired event, though Jade could see how dark his blue eyes were from having dealt with Déjà's outlandish behavior.

Jade averted her eyes away, losing her smile at her thoughts. After a moment, she let out a short, humorless chuckle.

"Your feelings for her change once you know the real her, Hijirikawa," said Jade, hands in her jeans' pockets and looking in front of her almost distantly. "She wears a constant mask to keep up the appearance of a child…. I mean, if you think about it, when you're robbed of your childhood, you tend to relapse into acting like kid because you want what you didn't have…and I honestly don't blame her."

She glanced at Masato for a second, who was gazing at her blankly.

"Jade! I found _puppies!" _

She smiled affectionately at Déjà, who was at the other end of the store now, near the pet section, and waving to grab their attention. Jade walked towards her, knowing Masato would follow them after his brain caught up with her words.

* * *

><p>Déjà skipped happily into the dorm room that now belonged to the American runaways and dropped arm loads of supplies on her bed with an exaggerated sigh; she was still sulking a little bit about not having been able to get a puppy. The scene the three of them caused in the store about why she couldn't have one in the school nearly got them thrown out. Although, Déjà had a knack for pressing Masato's buttons quite easily.<p>

Jade followed her in a similar matter, and organizing their stock pile on their beds so they could put it away in their proper places in a little bit.

Masato dragged behind carrying more bags full of the heavier item, setting them on Déjà's desk, since it was the closest to his walking path. When he dropped it ungracefully, the girl's noticed his irritated expression.

Déjà noticed a few sets of uniforms neatly resting on the pillows of each bed. From the looks of it, the uniform consisted of a navy pinstriped blazer with the school's crest on the left breast pocket, a red and white striped tie, black tights, a yellow and black dress, and yellow shoes.

Déjà pointed it out to Jade, her nose wrinkled at the sight of the heinous get-up.

"Wow, they work fast…" Déjà said, pulling out one of her blazers. She held it before her, not too pleased with what the were forced to be wearing when she looked back at Jade's uniforms. A thoughtful expression enveloped her cute face. "Heeey, wait a minute… How do they know our clothing size?"

Jade picked up her dress, holding it out away from her like it was toxic, and stared at it with the utmost revulsion. Not only was the yellow outlandishly bright, but the dress was ridiculously short; it would barely cover anything.

"Oh, there is no way in hell I'm wearing this thing, especially with people like that Jinguji pervert running around," she spat, tossing the dress back onto the bed.

At that last bit, even Masato smirked, having just finished pulling out all the items from the bags he had brought in.

"I assume the sizing was an estimation Headmaster Shining evaluated you on," Masato crossed his arms and leaned in the doorway, ready to say goodbye.

Déjà's face dropped and she curled up in a ball on the floor. At this, both Jade and Masato looked at her semi-shocked expressions, as she practically through herself to the ground at Jade's feet.

She looked up at her best friend, tears brimming her bi-colored eyes.

_"Jade,"_ she whined, wrapping herself around Jade's legs, to which Jade sighed at. "I knew the snake-creeper was staring at us weird! I feel so violated."

Tears streaked her cheeks and Jade patted her head consolingly, her mind already racing on her next conversation with the Headmaster.

"Masa-kun," whimpered Déjà as she looked at him. Masato froze, his piercing blue eyes darkening a shade on how informally she had addressed him after just having met a few hours ago. "Did he check you out too?"

Masato rolled his eyes and turned his back on the girls, having just about enough of them and their insane personalities. One acted like she was five years old and the other thought she was invincible or something.

"The headmaster has asked me to inform the both of you that you two will be entering the composing course of the school program," he said, ignoring Déjà's question. "Although, he also did mention that he is still undecided on if he will keep you there, so therefore your course is subject to change without notice to idol."

The girls stared blankly at him, having no idea of what composing and idol meant.

He exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose to relieve more bubbling irritation. "If you are in the composing course, you will be composing songs for the idols. The idols are the ones who will sing your songs," he clarified. "Composers are expected to know how to write music and to be able to play it, so generally, if not all the composers in the school, know how to play an instrument. Also, they work heavily with the idol to create lyrics. Idols are expected to sing, dance, and create lyrics as well."

"Oh!" said Déjà in a cute voice, still on the floor. "So you must be a composer too, Masa-kun!"

It was evident that he took offense to the statement but he remained outwardly unfazed. "No, Déjà-san," he replied with a harsh edge. "I'm in the idol course."

Jade snorted in amusement. "Wait," she said when she realized he was serious. "You do _not_ look like you're the type to sing and dance."

There was a two second long pause of silence, one that was rather awkward.

"I will arrive in the morning with Ren to accompany you ladies to breakfast at exactly an hour before school begins," he continued, ignoring her statement. "So, if you two are late even by a minute, you will be left behind."

Jade gave him an "are you for real right now?" look at how stern he was speaking as Déjà finally stood up from her crouched position, holding Jade's hand as the boy with a stick up his butt continued to speak.

"Thereafter, we will both escort then to class. Jade-san will be in A-class with me and Déjà-san will be in S-class with Jinguji-"

"What!" the girls cried. They were being separated?

Jade clenched her teeth to keep her temper in check, knowing it wasn't necessarily Masato's fault. She felt Déjà grip her hand a little tighter to keep her levelheaded as well. "When the hell was this decided? You can't split us up!"

"The headmaster's decision is final, if you have an issue with it, I suggest you speak with him directly," said Masato calmly.

And with that, he shut the door, leaving Déjà and Jade standing there in astonishment

_"Hey!" _snapped Jade after a second, running towards the door and wrenching it open. She turned her head to where Masato was walking away down the hall and she shouted after him. "There is no way I'm letting Déjà go with Jinguji! Do you hear me!"

Masato kept walking, causing Jade to clench her fists in anger at being ignored. A few girls in the dorm halls were staring at her, whispering in surprise, having heard about the two American girls.

With a very irritated groan, Jade practically slammed the door and turned back to Déjà.

Both sat down across from each other on their beds in silence. After a moment, Jade grabbed the dress again with a doubtful expression.

"Whoever designed these _clearly _doesn't know how to match…" she said, standing up. "When, in the history of clothing, did pinstripes ever go with plaid? I mean, even _I _know that."

The smaller girl laughed at the statement; Jade wasn't much for fashion. "I think they were trying to copy Superman with the color choices," Déjà replied. Jade had to laugh, agreeing since the uniform's color scheme was blue, yellow, and red.

"This is just not happening," said Jade, picking up her sets of uniforms and tossing over the balcony to the garden below. As she walked away, she heard some students below comment in surprise that there were clothes falling from the sky.

"Well," said Déjà with her signature mischievous grin, "if they want to split us up…"

She left the sentence hanging, dashing to her desk. Jade saw her hold up a pair of large scissors, her eyes dark with near evil intent as Déjà picked up one of the uniforms.

Jade just blinked as fabric started flying.

This was going to be an interesting start to their adventure at the Academy for sure…

* * *

><p>Deja's Tumblr: find-my-voice(dot)tumblr(dot)com<p>

Jade's Tumbler: leathergloves(dot)tumblr(dot)com


	5. Scissors, Screwups, and Panties Galore

Onyx: Hello again everyone! I have finally been harassed enough to finish this chapter. That credit goes to my co-creator, and my followers on Tumblr! You all need to go there and take to Jade and Deja, by the way. ALSO, on a side note, thank you all for the reviews, but ESPECIALLY thank you to the cactus reviewer. You put it all in perspective for me when reviewing my story. If by Mary Sue, you mean totally awesome, sweet, kind and ever forgiving of stupid people, then almost but not quite. Just because you don't like laughter in your oh-so-dreary life of rooting through stories to make yourself feel better, doesn't mean that everyone else has to. And I looked up what a mary sue was. If that is what you mean then haruka and almost every character in harem situations is a mary sue. Thank you for making me feel the drive to gripe at you and update ^_^ Love you bunches.

Jade: O.O I don't think I've ever seen you talk that long.

Deja: Im going to buy cactuses for our dorms and kill them on purpose just for you, Kami-sama!

* * *

><p>"Jade…" said a sweet voice softly over the sleeping figure that was sprawled out over the full-sized bed.<p>

Déjà frowned when her friend didn't stir. "Jaaaaaaaaadeee," she hissed, gently shaking Jade a little.

Jade's face twitched but again, she didn't wake. Déjà huffed before promptly leaping onto the bed and sitting on Jade's stomach.

"Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade, Jade!" Déjà started yelling obnoxiously, poking her best friend everywhere, including her boobs.

A hand quickly shot out and gripped Déjà's hands to keep her from moving.

"The hell is your problem…?" Jade snapped, her ice blue eyes narrowing as she gazed up at the small girl.

Déjà grinned.

"Maa-chan is going to leave you behind if you don't get up," she sang as Jade released her hands.

Jade put a pillow over head. "I don't care…" she replied, though it was barely distinguishable. Déjà swiftly removed the pillow and hovered over Jade on all fours, their faces about a foot away from each other.

Déjà was looking down at her with a very serious expression…so she meant business. Jade, however, was feeling a little awkward at Déjà's proximity to her with such a solemn expression and tried to push Déjà off her.

However, the smaller girl caught Jade's wrists and pinned them down beside her head, causing Jade to eye her curiously.

"Jade," Déjà said in a low tone, losing all her sense of sweetness.

"Déjà."

"Please try to have fun here…" the other continued. "I know you don't like the idea of being in school again…or the uniforms…or Ren-"

"Or rich people, or Shining, or men, or being in Shining's debt, or having to work for Shining, or people…or girls-"

"Shh!" snapped Déjà, her grip on Jade's wrists tightening for a moment. Jade fell silent, eyebrow raised. "…we can get our lives together…we're not on the streets anymore. So…please. If you won't do this for yourself…do this for me."

When Déjà was serious, there was always a good reason for it. Jade knew that Déjà really liked it here, because they _weren't _on the streets and in rags.

_It was always for you, Déjà…_Jade thought.

"Alright, alright," she sighed, smirking at Déjà. "Now get off me."

"Yay!" cried Déjà, rolling over beside Jade.

Déjà was already ready to go but Jade quickly hopped in the shower, needing far less time to look presentable than the average teenaged girl.

"They're going kill you!" Jade called from the shower.

Déjà skipped over to the open bathroom door and peeked her head through. "Maa-chan's face will be priceless," she giggled. "I can see it now…."

She faded off into thought as the water turned off. Jade pulled back the red curtain to the shower and grabbing a white towel to wrap around her body.

"Too bad we don't have a camera!" she laughed as she stepped out of the shower. Déjà grinned too, tackling Jade with a smaller towel to dry her hair.

Fifteen minutes later, they were ready to go with about a minute to spare.

_Knock knock knock_

As promised, Masato had come to their door exactly an hour before class was supposed to start.

Jade dragged her feet over to the door and opened it to find Masato and Ren, their escorts for the day.

She half smirked at them, noticing some girls from their dorm hallway behind the two boys, watching curiously. Jade opened the door wider to let them come in, flashing a darker grin at the girls who were now staring in utter astonishment before shutting the door. Jade found amusement in making believe scenarios that weren't actually happening…especially sexual ones.

She followed them further into the room and went to lean up against the wall of her side of the room her new, tight leather pants, white undershirt, and jacket, sighing at the thought of how annoying this day was going to be.

Ren raised his eyebrow, eyeing her attire approvingly and moved closer to her direction, though she didn't notice. Masato, however, was staring in complete horror at the sight in front of the window on the other side of the room.

Standing in front of the window, was a pleased looking Déjà with a backpack slung over her shoulder. She had on her uniform, unlike Jade, but the uniform had been cut sloppily and re-fixed with staples, tape, and hot glue. The look on the boys' faces was priceless.

Ren's jaw went slack in slight horror and he took a step back, glancing at Jade who just crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged, hiding her smirk from them. Masato, on the other hand was trembling from holding back his rage as his obsessive-compulsive nature reared its head.

_"What on earth did you do?"_ he practically yelled, his whole body rigid in his irritation. Déjà blinked innocently in mock confusion and tilted her head to the side cutely.

"What do you mean, Maa-chan?" Déjà chimed happily, her voice like light bells. Masato stiffened even more at how his name kept becoming more and more familiar every time she said it. "I fixed it as well as I could because it was fugly."

Jade snorted at the word usage. "Damn right," she agreed, her head bowed as if she wasn't paying much attention to the convseration.

"I don't know how to sew so I used other ways of putting it together," Déjà finished, grinning brightly at the two boys. Masato closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in severe aggravation.

"Take them off," he said through gritted teeth. Immediately, Déjà's grin turned to a sly smile.

"And change into your normal clothes," he quickly elaborated to prevent Déjà from twisting his words again like she had yesterday at the store. "Hand me those atrocities when you are finished and I will fix them. Nothing that hideous should be allowed to exist."

Ren shook his head in exasperation and moved to put his arm lazily over Jade's shoulder, with the other hand in his pocket. Jade twitched from her relaxed position and reflexively elbowed him hard in the gut, making him fall to his knees while holding his stomach.

"Dude, I am not trusting you around my Déjà," Jade said, her eyes dark as glared at Ren. "If you so much as _think _of touching her, I will slit your throat in your sleep, you hear me? I _will_ kill you."

Jade cracked her knuckles and towered over the golden haired man with an intimidating air. Ren just winced and nodded, not quite sure if it was a threat or a promise. He wouldn't lie, Jade putting up such a hateful disposition towards him was making for a nice chase.

Déjà, however, had been happily negotiating her attire with Masato, even though it was clear that he wasn't happy with her in the slightest.

She started peeling off the atrocious outfit, not really bothering to move the guys out of the room. Jade noticed this a second too late, as she had been busy bullying the pervert known as Ren.

Masato promptly turned and hurried out the door, faced tinged with pink. Ren just grinned, pleased and apparently forgetting Jade's threat.

That is until her boot hit the side of his face, smashing it into the carpet until Déjà had completely finished changing.

"Déjà! What the hell? You could have waited until they left! Are you stupid?" Jade growled loudly.

She kept her foot firmly on the side of the twitching Ren's head to keep him from peeking; luckily, one eyes was buried in the carpet and the other had the sole of a biker boot in it.

Déjà just giggled to herself and slipped on a sleeveless black dress with red trim that complimented her doll-like hair. Her cute and spicy look contrasted wildly against the leather clad Jade, who liked like she belonged to a gang of greasers or bikers…or both. Déjà had insisted that Jade where something more feminine…but Jade vehemently refused against wearing a skirt.

"You know I'm not stupid, silly Jade. That was the fastest I ever saw Maa-chan move, therefore the most effective route," Déjà explained as she gathered up her bag with supplies for school and the clothes. "And Ren-niisan," she didn't notice the twitch that Jade made at the name Ren-niisan, "isn't looking cause his brain will 'splode all over our pretty room. You know I'm not shy. We hung out with the gang long enough for me to get over that!"

Jade sighed, knowing it would do no good to continue being angry with her, and finally let the angry Ren up. She understood the reasoning but she would have to work with Déjà later to re-teach modesty. Jade never realized it was going to be a problem until they started attending this damn music academy with perverted men running around.

"Yea, I get it," Jade muttered, tuning out the raging Ren that was complaining about the abuse she had given him. She vaguely was surprised he hadn't punched her yet as he left the room.

"And you know… It's our new game to make the boys blush as often as we can," Déjà whispered as Jade grabbed her own backpack.

Jade turned to see her best friend smirking devilishly. Immediately, Jade matched her grin, for once, and high-fived her little genius.

* * *

><p>Oh how Jade loved the curious and enraged look of her fellow students.<p>

Although, she wasn't sure what the exact cause of it was though. It could have been the fact that there were two new students…from New York City, no less. Or perhaps it was that they were wearing outlandish clothing instead of the required school uniforms. Or that they were being led by the oh-so-perfectly-strict Masato Hijirikawa. Or maybe even because Déjà was skipping along behind said bluenette while dragging the much taller, and the moderately annoyed looking Ren Jinguji by the pinky (at least that was what it looked like. She had it twisted so he wouldn't think about shaking her off if her didn't want it broken.) and with a red boot mark on the left side of his face.

Déjà's other hand was linked with Jade's, who was paying more attention to her surroundings than the chatterbox that was her friend.

Masato was leading them across a large open courtyard to the cafeteria, explaining to the two girls as to where everything was located, with the occasional side comment of Ren.

Speaking of Ren, the girls noticed that wherever they went, girls were shouting from down hallways and such for Ren to notice them. He would always flash his patented seductive smile, one that Jade wanted to punch off his face, to those said girls and waving a good morning to them. He had made it known to Déjà and Jade that they were his fangirls.

Before Déjà had a chance to ask just exactly what fan girls were, there was a blur of tan and blonde that sprinted by them, causing the group to stop in shock because it had cut them off. They all looked over and saw a male student, one wearing a tan fedora over his white blonde hair skid to a stop, after spotting Masato, and turn back.

"Masato!" the blonde shouted. "Hide me!"

As he ran back to the group of four, he held tightly onto his fedora to make sure it didn't fly off. He was short…barely taller than Jade.

"Syo-chan!" shouted an unfamiliar voice from somewhere around the courtyard as the little blonde hid behind Masato, his bright blue eyes darting across the quad frantically, as if he was being chased.

Déjà immediately let go of Ren, who shook out his hand with a groan of pain as she bounced around with a hyper smile as she went up to the boy.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Déjà cried. "Will you be my friend?"

The blonde stiffened as his face darkened and opened his mouth, obviously ready to start raging by the looks of it.

"EEEEELIZAAAAABEEEEEEEETH!" the small group heard the strange battle cry as they turned in the direction of the loud tenor voice and the sound of someone charging at them at full speed.

Jade didn't realize what was going on fast enough to react. Déjà barely had turned to face the center of everyone else's attention when she was tackled, falling back on the ground.

Her strange eyes narrowed when they briefly met with the bright green eyes of the much taller, broad shouldered honey blonde who she mechanically latched onto as she fell before her instincts kicked in.

As she fell on the ground on her back, her feet found their way to the blonde's stomach. She used his momentum as leverage and rolled back, kicking her legs hard and sending said boy into the stonewall of the courtyard several feel away. He stuck to the wall for a split second before he fell onto the ground.

The rest of the group she was with all made a noise of shock or horror at her displays of defense.

Déjà blinked back to normal and realized she was on the ground with her legs over her head, her pink provocative "Kiss this" panties exposed for the world to see.

She quickly moved into a sitting position, pulling her skirt to cover herself again, though not at all embarrassed.

Jade was livid. "Who is that!" she shouted, making towards the figure recovering from being sent across thee courtyard. Masato had to hold her back from trying to beat the troublemaker. "I'll kill him. Let go of me, Hijirikawa!"

Ren had a sappy grin on his face while the small blonde who had hid behind Masato had a tinge of pink on his cheeks, muttering something about "p-p-panties". The thrown boy, once done brushing himself off, walked over to the group, blushing as well while rubbing his head where he hit it and pushing up his glasses.

They had caused quite a bit of commotion, as there were plenty of students, male and female alike watching them and what was transpiring.

"S-sorry… I was chasing after Syo-chan because I wanted to share some of the waffles I made this morning and mistook you for my precious Elizabeth."

"You can't keep mistaking people for Elizabeth, Natsuki!" snapped the boy named Syo. "Look before you leap!"

"I can't help it around cute things," the exceedingly tall blonde said apologetically and offered his hand down to help Déjà up. "My name is Natsuki Shinomiya. You have a powerful kick on you!"

Natsuki smiled gently as Déjà took his hand. He pulled her up easily before she brushed the dust from her skirt. She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I didn't mean to react that way. It was a reflex…" she looked up with a small pout. Syo marched up and crossed his arms with a grumpy expression.

"What kind of person has a violent reflex that flings people twice their size into walls?" he yelled.

At that point, Jade and calmed and escaped Masato's vice grip, mostly having given him the death glare of the century, and stepped in front of Déjà facing Syo with hand on her hips.

The look on her face was enough to make him hesitate and back up a little.

"I don't think you understand what happened here, pipsqueak," she snapped, causing his face to flare up with anger. "_You _were running from gigantica over here and led him to _us_. Selfidefense is a necessity. Do I need to prove my point on you?"

She cracked her knuckles as Syo's face fell. He hadn't meant to sound so angry but Jade certainly did not know that.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to sound like that…" he grumbled, looking at the ground gruffly. "Still, it isn't normal."

Déjà put a hand on Jade's shoulder and shook her head. Jade met her green and purplish eyes with her ice blue ones before nodding and sighing. It was obvious that Déjà didn't want to start anything.

Jade needed to learn how to keep her temper in check.

"Meh. It's alright, I guess," she sighed. "Name's Jade. Panty girl here is Déjà."

Jade offered her hand for a handshake, which Syo grasped and he shook once, not meeting Déjà's eyes.

"I'm Syo Kurusu," he was obviously embarrassed and Jade could guess why. She smacked him on the back in a friendly manner and nodded her head to Déjà, who was not so secretly oogling Natsuki.

"Don't worry. At least she was wearing panties today," Jade teased, winking.

The nearby Masato pinched the bridge of his nose again, turning a light shade of pink. Ren on the other hand was grinning like a mad man and making grabby hand motions to Déjà, intent on changing that statement. Jade didn't even look as she kicked the back of his legs, sending him to the ground with a thump.

"Do you forgive me, De-chan?" Natsuki was oblivious to the oogling or the random Ren smacking. Déjà though for a minute before a mischievous grin spread over her face.

"No. I don't forgive you a bit," Natsuki look like someone stole his puppy as she said this. She leaned closer so none of the others can hear, causing Natuski to have to bend over to reach her small stature. The rest of the group eyed them curiously as to what they were doing.

"I have a favor to ask you. After that is done, then I will forgive you," she whispered sweetly. Natsuki grinned brightly as before and nodded in agreement, standing straight up again happily.

"Who is this 'Elizabeth' anyway?" asked Jade.

"Elizabeth? Oh, that's my puppy. She is the most adorable thing in the whole world!" Natsuki beamed. Both girls stared blankly up at him.

"Wait, you mistook me for a dog?" Déjà asked, holding an expression that was a mixture of shock and hurt…and the slightest amount of anger. "Are you calling me a bitch in a round-about way?"

Jade looked at Natsuki like he was an idiot. Ren was flirting with a nearby group of girls, having lost interest in everything (and not wanting to be abused by Jade anymore). Syo face-palmed…and Masato was actually trying not to laugh.

"W-what? No! I would never! I didn't mean… " he exclaimed quickly, tripping over himself while trying to apologize. Déjà smiled again and picked up her bag.

"Anyways," cut in Masato before anyone could continue. "Shall we continue onto the cafeteria…?"

He sounded annoyed, having been deviated for the last ten minutes. The girls agreed and everyone, including Ren with his fangirls, followed Masato.

Jade just shook her head, put into shock from all that had just happened…. She _seriously_ was going to have to go over modesty with Déjà.

She looked at Syo for a second.

"So what class are you two in?" she asked as they continued walking, causing enough stares to make her think she was a celebrity. Syo smiled proudly and walked backwards in front of them while talking.

"Natsuki is in A class and I'm in S class!" he shouted, thrusting a fist into the air. "They are the two best classes around! What did you get into?"

"I got A class and Déjà is in S class," shrugged Jade, not really caring if her class was good or not. "I wasn't going to let her go with Jinguji whether she liked it or not."

Déjà frowned at this. "Hey!" she cried, gripping Jade's arm and pouting at her.

Jade ignored the face with great difficulty. "Can I trust you to take care of her for me and break his arms if her touches her, Kurusu-san?" Jade asked, giving him a look that really didn't give him any other options other to agree.

Syo looked from Jade to the oblivious girl next to Natsuki, who was now in rapt conversation with Natsuki and Masato (well…Masato was only replying with one word answers).

"The girl who tossed Natsuki like a ragdoll needs protection?" he questioned, but saw the expectant expression on Jade's face before giving in. "Alright, alright. I'll watch over her if you keep Natsuki out of trouble in A class, deal?"

He had no idea what he was getting into. Poor thing.

* * *

><p>AGAIN! Follow us on Tumblr! Deja's has changed!<p>

Jade: leathergloves(dot)tumblr(dot)com

Déjà: be-my-friend-or-else(dot)tumblr(com)


	6. Author's Note IMPORTANT

Just wanted to let all my readers know that I'm sorry for not updating in a while. It will be a while before I do upload again. Finals are creeping up and life is choking me like no other. In addition, UtaPri is dulling I've lost interest in it as a whole. If anyone has any idea of how to spark me interest, by all means, come at me. I hate not being able to finish what I start but without the interest, there is no chance of me spending time on it. So as of now I'm announcing a temporary Hiatus. Again, I'm very sorry for the inconvenience.


	7. Internal Playlists and Deja's a Devil!

Author: Ok so I had a sudden burst of muse a couple weeks ago and decided _"Eh. What the hell." _ So here's your present for waiting! Thank you to my editor for making it better!

Jade: *starts beating author with her bat* You. Made. Them. Wait. Too. Long.

Deja: Ne, ne, Jade, calm down. Everyone has trouble some time~ The editor on the other hand...

~*Pause*~

Editor: *flees the scene with flailing noodle arms and a trololol*

Syo: I'll do the disclaimer then. Hey! This lazy ass doesn't own me and can't make me go cannon. _However_ she found the loophole and made her own characters and is borrowing Uta-verse. She is irresponsible. I mean... Not responsible for copyright, blah blah, I'm bored. Read this so we can go watch Hyuuga-sensei.

* * *

><p>"Here's our wonderful A Class!" Natsuki beamed as he led the way inside the room ahead of Masato and Jade. The uptight blue-haired boy remained as silent as ever whilst the girl behind him followed after in the same manner, though head shaking and hands shoved in her pockets.<p>

_Gigantica is like the male version of Déjà…_she mused idly.

Masato abruptly turned on his heel, causing Jade to come to a grinding halt. Both had rather dark looks in their eyes, Masato's being that of sternness and Jade's of general irritation with having to sit through school again.

"You're expected to be in the front of the classroom when the bell toll rings, Shields-san," Masato said in a flat voice. "Ringo-sensei will introduce you to the rest of the class…. I do stress that you at least try to make yourself approachable."

Jade rolled her eyes, smirking a bit.

"Whatever you say, _escort_." With that she leisurely made her way to the front of the room, aware of the gawking she was receiving for her lack of uniform and her general appearance. "But I'll just be thinking of the Beatles music the entire time this _Ringo_ person is up here…"

She had been speaking more to herself than to Masato but Natsuki put a hand on her shoulder. Jade automatically jerked away, not use to being touched so gently by a man…but the way Natsuki smiled down at her strangely caused her to relax slightly.

"Do your best!"

Natsuki let his smile broaden to a grin as the bell rang overhead and he left her to go find his seat.

_Yup…definitely a male Déjà._

She really had no interest in this "introduction" business; Jade actually preferred if less people knew her name, the better, because it would be easier to stay out of trouble. Not that it matter much in Japan…she stuck out like a sore thumb with the way she looked…and that wasn't even that bad compared to Déjà.

The class was finding their seats as the teacher walked in, bright as can be and full of life. Automatically, Jade felt her eye twitch at the sight of her; she was convinced that Déjà belonged in this class with the peppy Gigantica and this teacher who sported long, curly pink hair, black leggings, and a bright yellow sweater-dress.

Ringo immediately smiled at Jade, taking her newest student by the arm and twirling her around.

"H-hey! What the hell are you doing!" Jade snapped before Ringo released her, making Jade stumble up against the desk.

"You're Jade Shields, yes?" The pink haired teacher's voice caught Jade off guard; it was deeper than she thought it was going to be. "But of course you are, silly me! It's not every day I get a new transfer student. Welcome to Saotome Academy, and more importantly to my lovely A Class. Now, why don't you introduce yourself to your classmates!"

The bubbly pinklet laughed lightly, posing with her fingers in the shape of a "V." At this, Jade's eye twitched again at just how perky this teacher was; too much commotion for a girl from the NYC streets.

Grinding her teeth silently, Jade turned to face the class that was staring at her with absolute rapt curiosity. Jade didn't bother looking anyone in the eye but only at the back wall instead where another chalkboard was.

"Name's Jade Shields. Composer or something. Whatever…. I don't care about making friends here so don't bother trying. I'm only here because I promised. Oh…and don't piss me off because I'm not afraid to get into a fight." Jade turned to Ringo, eyebrow raised and looking annoyed. "Can I sit now?"

Ringo merely blinked, the room utterly silent for a long moment. "My my, you're quite the friendly one aren't you?" the teacher laughed, clearly unfazed with Jade's little speech. Ringo pointed in the general direction where there was an empty seat near Masato.

The new student shrugged at her teacher's teasing comment and strolled her way to the desk. She ignored the blatant stares and hisses about her as she kicked her chair to the side to sit, catching sight of Masato pinching the bridge of his nose again in obvious irritation.

As Ringo started going through roll call, Jade leaned over idly to the bluenette. "Looks like she had a little too much coffee this morning…"

Masato raised an eyebrow, confused. "Who?"

"That teacher chick."

The uptight boy stared at her for a minute, to which Jade could tell by the look in his eye that he thought she was an idiot.

"Ringo-sensei is male, Shields-san…" he said dryly. "He's a cross-dressing idol."

Jade froze. Masato then answered Ringo's call for his attendance and soon the class began working on something but Jade cared little about paying attention. However, the song "Dude Looks Like a Lady" started playing on full blast in her mind, causing her to smirk a little.

_What the hell was wrong with Japan…and why do I love it so much…?_

~*Meanwhile, in S Class*~

Déjà skipped along behind the short blond, happily humming to herself, unaware of anything around her, much less the girls that were curiously staring at her curly red hair. Syo stepped into a classroom not much later, waiting for the absentminded new comer to follow him in. She, however, was not paying attention and continued past him.

"Oi!" snapped Syo, gripping Déjà by the wrist and practically yanking her into the room. "This is the classroom. Pay attention!"

Déjà giggled, unconcerned with Syo's easily flared temper; he reminded her of Jade in a way. She turned her mismatched eyes to the hallway, expecting to see Ren…but to her surprise, she saw him disappearing around the corner with his gaggle of fan girls.

"Ne, is Ren-chan not coming to class with us?" she asked innocently, looking at Syo with a pouty face.

Syo walked towards his desk and shrugged, the classroom already nearly full of idly chatting students. The blonde set his book bag down beside the chair that appeared to be his and tapped a desk near him, indicating that it was now hers.

"Nah, he's probably skipping again," said Syo nonchalantly. "He does that more often then he attends class. Don't ask me how he passes, because I seriously don't get it either. Here I am sitting on my butt everyday in class and that guy doesn't have to show up except for test days, and even _then_, he doesn't come sometimes. Must be the fact that he is rich is why he hasn't gotten kicked out yet."

The bell rang overhead just at the end of Syo's explanation and the students quieted. Just as the bell drifted into silence, the classroom door opened again and a tall, handsome man in a well-fitted suit walked into the room carrying a briefcase. Déjà's eyes lit up at the sight, taking in her teacher's physical appearance eagerly. Almost instantly, Syo realized why Jade had asked him to look after her; a bad feeling was settling in the pit of his stomach at the way her eyes were roaming over their teacher.

The man set his briefcase on the teacher's desk before he leaned up against the front of it, arms crossed and looking rather fierce. Déjà immediately thought he looked more like a model than a teacher.

"Headmaster Shining said we were going to have a new student but perhaps she got scare- oh." His eyes fell on the redhead as he spoke, cutting off the rest of his sentence. It really was hard to miss a redhead in a classroom of Japanese people.

Déjà smiled brightly at him.

"You." The orange-haired teacher pointed at her. "Why are you sitting?"

"Hm?" Déjà cocked her head to the side, confused just before she received a painful jab in the side from Syo.

"_Go stand at the front of the class and introduce yourself_," Syo hissed, as if she should have already known this.

Déjà blinked, taking in what he was saying, before she hopped up. She practically skipped her way to the front where the teacher was now pointing. She stood beside the teacher and grinned widely.

"Hiya! I'm Déjà! Ask me anything you like and I'll answer! I hope we all get along!" she chirped brightly to the class. The teacher stood up and began writing on the board for the days lesson while she talked. Déjà couldn't help but stare at the man's rear now that he had turned away. Syo had to run to the front and grab her hands, spinning her away from the teacher to keep her from grabbing. Déjà only laughed it off, unfazed but still tempted by her teacher's butt.

Their classmates were murmuring among themselves as Syo explained his action as 'She loves dancing…'

The students, however, were less concerned with Syo's attempt to keep Déjà out of trouble and were more interested in interrogating her instead.

"What, too high and mighty to give us a last name? You aren't from around here, are you?"

"Your eyes are weird. Did you know eyes that don't match is a sign of a devil?"

"What do your parents do?"

"Can you play any instruments? Can you sing?"

"How did you manage to get admitted here in the middle of the semester. Transfer students are unheard of."

"What did you get on the entrance exam anyways?"

Déjà hopped from, one foot to the other, all with an easing going smile, not deterred by any of the students. She knew full well if Jade were here, the questions would immediately set off the rough teen since she disliked when anyone questioned them on their past.

But Déjà always thought it was better to tell the truth, no matter how brutal.

"Well obviously I'm not from around here, silly faces!" she laughed brightly, hands on her hips now. "I don't look Japanese, now do I? And I'd give you my last name if I had one. At the orphanage where I grew up, they just called me Déjà vu, or Déjà because I was adopted once as a baby and ended up right back where I started a few days later. Guess they didn't like me much!"

Déjà grinned, pausing for a small moment. "I'm from New York City. I'm not a devil, but if that's how you want to see me, alright. I don't really care what people think of me!" She stated this in a matter-of-factly tone, again oblivious to the hisses from her fellow classmates. She reached for her teacher's rear once more, but Syo again caught her by the wrists and she danced away with a giggle. "I can't play instruments. And a creepy pervy handed guy with a speech problem and a polka-dotted tie heard me and my friend singing and dragged us here like a starving rat hoarding corn."

Déjà nodded with finality once she finished, waiting for any more questions to come her way. A couple students looked at her with disdain but most just snubbed her. How dare she and her friend get in the school so easily with little apparent talent when the other students had to work their rears off to pass the entrance exams? And what was up with her lack of uniform?

"Alright, Déjà, have a seat. Kurusu…what are you doing up?" The teacher eyed them both over the rim of his glasses.

"S-sorry, Hyuuga-sensei!" he said quickly, cheeks turning slightly red. Syo bowed deeply. "She gets stage fright sometimes so-"

"I don't get stage fright," cut in Déjà innocently but Syo clapped a hand over her lips and laughed nervously at his teacher before dragging Déjà back to her seat.

Throughout the rest of class, Syo kept an eye to make sure she behaved, which was suddenly a lot harder than he originally thought. Déjà happily wrote down the notes on the board into one of her notebooks, swinging her legs childishly as she did so.

_This school is going to be so cool! I hope Jade is having fun too…_

Déjà laughed, knowing that more than likely, Jade had already busted someone's face in for looking at her funny.

Later after an eventful day in classes, Déjà laid on her bed as she did her assignments for the day. Jade was across the room, surprisingly doing her own work as well but only by the request of Déjà. They had a lot of work to catch up on, and it seemed that they were expected to learn an instrument of their choice since they were both in the composing course.

Déjà was humming happily. She had finally obtained the perfect outfit for Jade's uniform, which turned out to be easier than expected. Of course, Masato had taken it out of her hands when she announced she would need to alter it and demanded to just do it himself. Where did the outfit come from? Well let's just say Natsuki had been forgiven and now Syo is in a maid dress and looking for his uniform.

"Sharing is caring," Déjà sang to herself remembering Masato's expression as he left their room to sew.

"Hm?" said Jade, pulling off her headphones and looking at her friend curiously. She still didn't know where Déjà got the uniform from…and the devious redhead refused to reveal her secrets.

"Nooooothin'" Déjà had sang it, grinning mischievously. Jade promptly rolled her eyes, though smirking to herself, before she turned back to her work.

Be afraid of the girl with the baseball bat. But be terrified of the girl with scissors.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: That's right! I'm back! As long as you can keep the editor giving me the will to write, it'll happen. But I can't promise consistency, time-wise. Also, Deja's Tumblr url has changed to: .com<p>

Thank you all for being so patient with me and sending me the encouragement I need. :)


End file.
